


The Firestone

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2010, two thieves go after Lady Eddison's Firestone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firestone

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcome for this fic.

The Firestone, a jewelled pendant that was believed to be the property of Lady Clemency Eddison, was recovered when her property was being refurbished for a homeowner in 2004. No one knows why the Firestone ended up in a lake near Lady Eddison's home.

After the Firestone was recovered from the lake, it was restored to its former glory. A year later, it was auctioned off and sold to an agent of Torchwood for an undisclosed amount of pounds. The pendant was then taken to Torchwood Tower in London.

The Firestone was once again rediscovered in the wreckage of Torchwood Tower, recovered by members of Torchwood Three. After the goverment attempted to silence Torchwood Three with a bomb, the government recovered the Firestone in the wreckage of the Hub. While much of what Torchwoods One and Three owned was sent to an undisclosed facility near London, the government gave the Firestone to the Museum of the Nobility to restore and research the Firestone.

The Museum of the Nobility planned to showcase the Firestone as part of a special summer exhibit in 2010. It was highly publicised in papers all across London as well as the Internet. The Internet was where Christina de Souza learned about the Firestone. And a newspaper was how Raine Creevy, visiting 2010 on a break from the Doctor, learned about the Firestone.

 

The security at the Museum of Royals, surprisingly, was very poor. A back door to the gallery was cracked open and never fixed. And the Museum of Royals had only one security guard on duty; the Museum of Royals was a small museum.

Raine noticed this when she was scouting the museum for the best way to get inside of it. To her surprise, she was met at the door by someone wearing a balaclava. 

"You don't look like you work here," the person wearing a balaclava, a woman, said to Raine. She was also wearing a suspension harness.

"So don't you."

"You must be here for the Firestone."

"You must be here for the same reason."

"And how, love, are you going to steal the Firestone dressed like that?"

"Oh, I have a few tools." Raine pointed to a bum bag around her waist. "A friend taught me how to use them. And you, in your ridiculous getup?"

"I'm not going to need that open door," the woman in the balaclava said before disappearing.

 

Raine never mentioned to the woman in the balaclava that one of her tools was a sonic screwdriver. She stumbled upon a toolbox in the Doctor's TARDIS and saw the spare screwdriver, a screwdriver his fifth incarnation (as well as the other two that followed it) did not know about. Raine felt having the screwdriver would be handy on her break from the Doctor, so she decided to "borrow" it from him.

Raine walked to the security controls and disabled the security alarm in the building. She then went to the museum's control panel and shut off the electricity in the building. Aside from her tools, she didn't have a way to navigate through the darkness. She moved as fast and as careful as she could to get to the room the Firestone was in.

 

The woman in the balaclava cut the glass overlooking the room the Firestone was in. She had anchored her cables to the museum's roof and slid them into her harness. The woman jumped into the hole in the window and lowered herself to the Firestone.

Even in the darkness, the woman was able to sense Raine moving around in the museum. When the woman smashed the glass on the display case, Raine knew she was too late to poach the Firestone. The woman put a Maneki Neko in the place of the Firestone.

"Sorry, love," the woman said as she was raising herself up to the roof. "Lady Christina de Souza says hi."

It wasn't until Christina reached the roof that she was able to clearly see what she took from the museum. Instead of the Firestone, Christina poached a Polly Pocket toy from the stand where the Firestone once was. She threw the Polly Pocket toy to the ground. "I should've known something was off when I saw that girl standing where the Firestone was."

 

Before Christina could reach the Firestone, Raine used the sonic screwdriver on the Firestone's display glass to loosen it. She switched the Firestone with the Polly Pocket toy--one of the "tools" Raine mentioned to Christina before they broke in the gallery.

After Christina swiped the Polly Pocket toy, the guards ran into the room the Firestone was in. Raine headed for the exit. "It's time for me to be going myself," she said as she ran out of the room, the Firestone in hand.

The TARDIS materialised when Raine left the museum. The doors to the TARDIS opened, and Raine ran into them. It disappeared before the guards could even touch the TARDIS.

The Doctor was waiting for Raine near the TARDIS' console. "So, Raine," he said, "did you have fun on your vacation?"

"Oh, I had a wonderful time, Doctor," Raine said, patting her bum bag.


End file.
